


Changed Man

by SamuelJames



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's changed too much in Tommy's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed Man

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Changed Man  
> Pairing: Oliver Queen/Tommy Merlyn  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: He's changed too much in Tommy's eyes.  
> Notes: Written for the three sentence ficathon which is hosted by caramelsilver. The prompt was Arrow, Oliver/Tommy, you know me.  
> Disclaimer: Arrow is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Tommy, let me explain why I do what I do please, I'm still me, you know me."

"Knew you maybe, the scared fifteen year old who cried when he realized he had a crush on me is not the killer before me now and somewhere between that first kiss and your return he changed and I can't be with you now that I know what you're capable of."

"It's not my fault, I adapted to survive and that's the only reason I'm here now, please just listen," Oliver's words fall on deaf ears and he has to watch his first love walk away.


End file.
